


Early Christmas

by daisuwuke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas together, Couch Cuddles, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, First Christmas Together, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i am basically just headcanoning what the timeskip is pls don't hurt me, since it's winter yama just stays home a lot rn, they live together obviously!!!!, tsukki works for a dinosaur museum omg, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yama just loves spoiling tsukki with gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisuwuke/pseuds/daisuwuke
Summary: "It definitely doesn't look like a shitty apartment anymore." Tsukishima looked flabbergasted and yet impressed when he looked at the surroundings of what apparently is their flat. It was covered in all sorts of Christmas decor from lights to wreaths to nicknacks and a huge tree in the corner by their TV. It most certainly didn't look like this when Tsukishima had left for work which means Yamaguchi had taken liberty on himself to decorate for himself and surprise his fiancé later."Yeah, whoops. Might've gone overkill, huh? I got too excited for when you would come home and see it all." Yamaguchi apologetically rubbed the back of his neck, "But I hope you like it, Tsukki."Tsukishima chuckles, his work bag slumped on the floor and forgotten about as he embraced his loving partner, "I love it, Tadashi."And a delectable blush, as sweet as candy, had never looked so beautiful on Yamaguchi's flustered face before.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	Early Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is not an excuse to forget about school and pray to god christmas comes nah nvm that don't even sound right😛😛  
> i held back on angst u guys are safe this time🙄 plus it's like super short sorry^^'  
> enjoy!!

Tsukishima’s shift had finally ended. He couldn’t lie, he loved his job at the museum. Dinosaurs have always been so interesting to him and to be one of the top researchers and specialists about the exhibits they have, it’s very special to him. Volleyball had been amazing, he would never forget it and he could probably be in wonderful wealth by now but it wasn’t his dream so he didn’t try to chase it. Yamaguchi was still playing as captain for a team with Hinata and Kageyama and he couldn’t be more proud of him. He’d gotten so far and he deserved that kind of promotion from a first year who barely mattered to the game. But he was probably bored by now considering the team was taking a break because of all the harsh weather from snow. He just laid around the house, jumping on anything he could do just to pass time. He was like a puppy waiting by the door once he heard Tsukishima’s key turn.

Tsukishima had recounted all the times of their encounters when coming home as he walked up the stairs to their floor. Yamaguchi had even just walked 3 laps around the building just to get something done and Tsukishima had caught him in the act of it. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he shuffled around in his work bag for his apartment key. His search was interrupted by the door being opened suddenly and a bright smile lighting up his vision, “Tsukki! Welcome home.” Yamaguchi greeted him happily. The santa hat that usually sat on the TV ledge was now delicately placed on Yamaguchi’s head along with festive little earrings and a christmas sweater to finish off the aesthetic. 

Tsukishima blinked rapidly, trying to process the whole scene, “Hi .. Yama. Someone seemed extra excited for my arrival.” he smirked, raising his hand to give the shorter man a hair ruffle.

“Tsukkiii..” Yamaguchi whined with a pout, pulling away to fix his already spilling santa hat, “Don’t mess up my hair, meanie.” he mumbled yet with quick adjustments, his smile was back in place. Yamaguchi grabs his hand and pulls him into the apartment before he shut the door behind them. “So .. anything different?” Yamaguchi gestured to the whole inside of the apartment which Tsukishima had finally paid attention to. 

"It definitely doesn't look like a shitty apartment anymore." Tsukishima looked flabbergasted and yet impressed when he looked at the surroundings of what apparently is their flat. It was covered in all sorts of Christmas decor from lights to wreaths to nicknacks and a huge tree in the corner by their TV. It most certainly didn't look like this when Tsukishima had left for work which means Yamaguchi had taken liberty on himself to decorate for himself and surprise his fiancé later.

"Yeah, whoops. Might've gone overkill, huh? I got too excited for when you would come home and see it all." Yamaguchi apologetically rubbed the back of his neck, "But I hope you like it, Tsukki."

Tsukishima chuckles, his work bag slumped on the floor and forgotten about as he embraced his loving partner, "I love it, Tadashi."

And a delectable blush, as sweet as candy, had never looked so beautiful on Yamaguchi's flustered face before. His voice came out as a squeak through Tsukishima’s shoulder, “Even though it’s usually our activity together .. ?” 

Tsukishima nodded, “Of course, it looks great either way. You’re amazing at decorating all on your own, Yama.” Yamaguchi had wrinkled his nose at that once they pulled away and Tsukishima was still just holding onto him by a gentle grip on his waist.

“But it’s so fun with you! I was just bored and desperate .. you promise this is your last work day for December?” Yamaguchi challenged, his soft brown puppy eyes narrowed with suspicion. Tsukishima felt himself release a tiny laugh at that, nodding once again.

“Yeah. You know I wouldn’t lie about that, I miss you just as much.” he hummed, leaning down to plant a surprise kiss against Yamaguchi’s red-beet cheek, “We can do something else together as well. Like baking christmas cookies or window-shopping for any other decorations you really want.” Tsukishima suggested softly. Any time with Yamaguchi was time well spent especially as they got older and soon Yamaguchi would be back in the spring, traveling all over the world with his team so this mattered the absolute most right now.

Yamaguchi seemed to get caught up in the fiction of all they could do together, They could watch god-awful christmas movies that were somehow good, make Christmas Eve dinner together, teach each other something they personally like or Yamaguchi teasing Tsukishima more with certain  _ things  _ he bought. The most important thing came first, “Presents! I have one for you!” Yamaguchi bursted out in a huge grin. Christmas was only a week away or so but Yamaguchi figured to give Tsukishima just one before their actual day to open all of them.

“Oh? It can’t wait  _ that  _ long?” Tsukishima pushed his brows together but only got a rapid shaking head in return so he sighed and let Yamaguchi out of his grasp for him to skiddle off towards their bedroom in secret. After kicking his shoes off, Tsukishima just dragged his body weight over to the couch and groaned quietly just from how much he had been moving today through the cold and just in general. It was starting to strain his feet a lot but once Yamaguchi immediately returned and lit up the scene once again, it was completely forgotten. “Careful, grandpa. Don’t wanna break your back.” Yamaguchi snickered, walking over to the blonde on the couch and plopped down right next to him. 

Tsukishima eye rolled with no real annoyance behind it, “We’re not getting into my aches and pains. I  _ would’ve _ broken something on the court if I was still playing.” he grumbled, gently taking the neatly wrapped gift from Yamaguchi dainty hands. 

“Do you need me to open your present for you then?” Yamaguchi forged sympathy, inching to take the gift away before Tsukiyama breathed a laugh and grabbed the box himself. He took off the wrapping while Yamaguchi watched and waited patiently yet actively ready for when he takes it out of the box. 

The item in the box laid flat yet stacked against its own fabric which immediately appealed to Tsukishima. He took the soft item out of it’s packing and unfolded to see it was a hand knitted scarf. It was soft to the touch and genuinely left Tsukishima in adoration. 

“So .. ? Is it okay?” Yamaguchi leftover excitement seemed to boil into shyness when trying to read into Tsukishima’s expression.

“Just okay? I love it. I like the color and the fabric- did you make this, Yama?” 

Immediately at that question, Yamaguchi turns even more flustered and couldn’t help nodding his head, “ Y- yeah .. this is what I’ve been working on for the past month. You know, when you asked about it and I said it was for someone else so you got jealous.”

“I - I wasn’t  _ jealous  _ at all! Just surprised.” he mumbled, settling his gaze back on the scarf to ignore the smug look Yamaguchi had gained.

“Sure, Kei. But it’s more special! Look,” Yamaguchi quickly shuffled through the fabric to find the certain part he wanted to show. He adjusts it in Tsukishima’s hand and reveals to him: a cute green dinosaur patch at one of the ends of the scarf, “I added it just for you at the last second cause it seemed too bland. I also know how much you liked the one you had in highschool but lost so I tried really hard to make it  _ just  _ as soft as you remember!” Yamaguchi beamed, leaning closer to Tsukisima to see his reaction and yet, he still looked blown away. He thought his fiancé was amazing, just perfect at everything and how much consideration Yamaguchi put into things he made or said was admirable at best.

“I really,  _ really  _ love it, Tadashi. Thank you so much.” Tsukishima smiled back, pulling Yamaguchi into another lazy hug and settling him in his lap. Yaamguchi had yelped from such a sudden action yet he hugged back either way, squeezing the absolute most love he could into one person. Tsukishima decided to cheekily act and press a thousand kisses to Yamaguchi’s cheek as to make him giggle, mumbling “I love you” in between each one. 

It was a perfect snowy day. Tsukishima’s shift had ended and he couldn’t lie, he loved his fiancé much, much more than any dinosaur.


End file.
